


Trevor's Pretty Cool

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Fist Fights, Gen, i didn't proof read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Nat beats the shit out of some bullies.





	Trevor's Pretty Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go more in detail with this work but I also really wanted to churn it out as just a way to write today when I wasn't feeling it. I may eventually rewrite this one, I'm not super proud of it. But these two are adorable so I couldn't not write something for them. I'll probably write more of them honestly.

“Hey freak!” Nat’s ears perked up and she turned her head slightly to look at whoever had yelled loud enough to be heard through the whole cafeteria. It wasn’t surprising that it was Mason and his little crew. She rolled her eyes and went back to her food. She felt a little bad for whoever they were making fun of, but she wasn’t about to step in. “Yeah you! Wolf freak!” Now that caught her attention.

She turned to get a full look and, sure enough, Mason was picking on Trevor. Trevor didn’t seem to be paying much attention or really care at all. Lots of kids called him mean things or purposely bumped into him in the hallway, so he was sort of used to this sort of thing. It didn’t feel great on Nat’s conscious, but he didn’t seem to mind so she tried not to worry about it. He never vented about it to her, and they vented to each other a lot, so he would’ve brought it up if it bugged him.

Nat considered herself a little too cool to spend time with someone like Trevor but...well, the Habitat was such an interesting and unique experience that you couldn’t really escape it without making some new bonds. And Trevor was the only other person there who was her age so it made sense that they’d gravitate to each other. Jerafina and Lulia had a house in her neighborhood too, so when they adopted him, he was only a block away. Besides, it was kind of fun to share her secret love of Full Metal Alchemist with someone, even if they did fight over whether Brotherhood or the original was better. It was mostly play fighting. Although there was the memorable time they had gotten into a massive pillow fight over it, and she had almost broken his arm. 

It wasn’t her fault that she had weird vampire strength.

“C’mon wolfie! Aren’t you gonna claw us to death?” Mason taunted. Nat bristled as she watched one of his goons shove Trevor off the seat he had at the lunch table. A couple of the girls she was sitting with giggled. “Are you gonna bite us? Make us weird furry freaks like you?”

“Cut it out.” Trevor said, trying to stand up. He didn’t get very far up before one of the goons punched him in the stomach. The girls giggled harder, and Mason laughed loudly. “C’mon guys.”

“Get up freak.” Mason said, his voice cold. Trevor did, but he just attempted to push past the semi circle that had formed around him. More and more people were getting up to watch the inevitable beat down. Trevor was beginning to look like an animal in a cage, which almost made Nat laugh in a sick way. Her eyes widened as Mason socked Trevor in the jaw, and he fell onto the hard floor. 

“C’mon Nat, we’re gonna watch them beat that freak up.” One of the girls said. Britney, Nat thought. Why did she even hang out with these popular kids? Cuz they were cool? Cuz she wanted to be cool?

Well, Trevor was cool. He was probably the only really cool kid in the whole school.

So yeah, she got up with the other girls. But she didn’t stand off to the side and watch like they did. She started shoving her way through the crowd, and most people parted for her. There was cruel laughter everywhere and she found herself sort of lost in it. She was so mad her face felt hot. How had she just stood by and let kids do this to him for so long? She made it to the little circle of fighting and glanced around. Mason spotted her, and sort of backed off, gesturing vaguely to Trevor. 

She went over to him and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Mason screamed like a little girl and she was proud to see that his nose was bleeding. She then went over to Trevor while Mason’s goons panicked over their boss bleeding.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she knelt down next to Trevor. He was clutching his stomach and he had a bruise on his jaw, but he nodded. “Bull crap. C’mon, we’re gonna get you to the office.” He nodded again and stood as straight as he could and she wrapped his arm around her shoulders to support him. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Brat Vancy?” Mason said, seemingly over being punched in the face. She sighed and carefully sat Trevor on the floor. She turned to face the little gang and cracked her knuckles.

“It’s Nat. Nat Varnia.” Who needed to look cool when you could be actually cool?

* * *

“Thanks Nat.” Trevor muttered about an hour later when they were standing outside the office. Mason and his little group were standing off to the side, cowering in fear of Nat. They were all bruised pretty bad, and a couple of them were even bleeding from where her nails had gotten involved. She had enough sense to not bite any of them though. That’d be a whole new can of worms. “But...won’t the kids you usually hang out with not want to hang out anymore?” She shrugged.

“I don’t need to look cool if I can actually be cool. And...I guess you’re pretty cool so...hanging out with you must make me pretty cool.” She said, getting quieter as she spoke. She was blushing by the end but Trevor was grinning up a storm. 

“I knew it! I knew I was cool! How could a werewolf not be cool? It’s inherent, all werewolves are cool!” He laughed loudly and Nat couldn’t help smiling. He glanced at her again and returned the smile. “Vampires are pretty cool too y’know.”

“Shut up you dork.”


End file.
